Harry Potter and the Book of Shadows
by Sierradragon
Summary: Sirius's soul has been trapped by an evil force and only Harry can save him. Sequel to Thoughts and Shadows
1. After term ended

Chapter one:  
  
The Torment begins  
  
Sirius Black laid upon a cold stone floor, images passing through his mind. Flashes of the battle that had taken place caused him to fret and to stir. Sirius awoke to find himself in a dark and empty room. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he rose slowly and cast a glance at his surroundings. "You are now a part of the book of Shadows," a strange voice whispered in reply, the voice was distant yet seemed to come from all directions; the voice was cold and deep yet it possessed a womanly quality, "You must now make a choice, Black. You can join me willing and become the main character in the next chapter, or you can resist and face what torments and trials await those that oppose me. Mind you, you will not be alone in that which will be inflicted. Choose wisely." The voice stopped yet the words themselves seemed to softly echo. "I do not know what you mean," Sirius shouted, looking around swiftly for the owner of the voice, "How did I get here and where is Harry?" "That is not a decision. The answers to your questions are unimportant. The matter at hand is what fate awaits you here, Black, and I would advise that you do not test my patience. Make your choice." "I do not care if I test your patience," Shouted Sirius angrily, "I asked where Harry is and that is more important then what decision I make in regards to your odd requests." "You are poor in your words. Answer me now. Will you willingly join me and be part of the next chapter or will you foolishly try to resist me?" The voice demanded, rising in volume yet still possessing the same coolness. "I will not join you," Black answered in anger, "The only thing I wish is to find Harry and make certain that he is alright!" He searched for the walls of this room but it seemed to have no limit. "It appears that you are a fool. Very well, if you insist upon it, you will learn the depth of my power and of my wrath. You will see your precious Harry again soon, but the reunion will not be one of joy!" The voice was completely silent for a moment then the floor melted from Sirius's feet. Black tried to find something to cling to but he found nothing. He slipped and fell into darkness, his scream being joined by another.  
  
Harry Potter bolted awake; his pillow was damp. Moaning softly, Harry walked to the small bathroom in the Dursley's home and washed his face. He stared at the small mirror in front of him in quiet thought. It had been only been a few weeks since the battle at the ministry and night after night; dreams of the same kind had haunted him. Before he had seen the same thing repeated in his mind, battling the Death Eaters and the fall of Sirius through that mysterious veil. This was the first time that he had ever dreamed of anything else and although this dream was disturbing, this was not what bothered him. This dream had been so real, like he was there yet at the same time it seemed completely unreal. Like another reality entirely, eerie and full of darkness. Another thing that disturbed Harry was the mention of this mysterious book and the strange, echoing, voice. He was certain that he had never heard of the book of Shadows before yet something about the name still raised the hairs on his neck. Harry debated if he should ask Hermione about it, she always read more then he did and to find out much of the more unique things in the wizarding world. Yet, this year had remained the same as the last. All letters were as vague as ever and he was constantly reminded to watch what he put in writing. Harry sighed. It had not been long since term ended but to him it seemed as if a year had passed. He still had trouble trusting Dumbledore because of his choice of keeping Harry in the dark nor had Harry completely forgiven himself for falling into Voldemort's trap and thus leading Sirius to his death. Harry silently crept back into his room and slipped under his covers. He eyed Hedwig's empty cage sadly then turned over, quietly watching the shadows on the wall shift until sleep overtook him.  
  
The next morning, Harry was awoken by shrieks coming from the bathroom. He hurriedly put on his glasses then rushed towards the room. Aunt Petunia laid on the floor. Clearly, she had swooned. On the counter next to the sink laid a small and tattered book. On the mirror, a message written in red shown brightly. "Mr. Harry Potter," it read, "We haven't formally met but I have known of you for a long time. I also know of a dear friend of yours. If you wish to see him again, simply open the book beside this message and the door will be opened to you." As soon as Harry had finished reading the message, it faded away. It was soon followed by another however, "I have heard many things about you Potter, but disloyalty wasn't one of them. I have Sirius, your godfather I believe, and his stay with me will not be pleasant if you choose not to come. You can anytime you wish Harry, but the longer you delay, the more Black will suffer for it." This message disappeared just like the first one had but another did not take its place.  
  
Harry pondered the message he had read while examining the cover of the book. He was uneasy, this was not the first time that Harry had encountered an enchanted book and the last time wasn't pleasant. The messages left him cold and ill at ease. Harry noticed that Hedwig had returned. He debated what he should do. Who might he be able to turn? Harry decided to write to Lupine and Moody. He felt he could trust them with this. After Harry wrote two identical letters, he tied the letters to Hedwig. "Please get these to them as soon as you can Hedwig. It is important!" Hedwig assured him with her usual look that she would do the best she could. As she flew away, Harry felt a heavy sense of dread hang like a cloak about his mind and shoulders. Did this mean that Sirius was alive? And if it did, could he be able to save him in time? The questions weighted heavy in his mind and he felt weary. Harry was debating whether he should return to bed when Uncle Vernon's harsh voice called from the bathroom, "Boy! Come here now!!!"  
  
Harry rubbed his heavy eyes and sighed. "I know what he is going to say but how am I going to explain the truth? The messages are gone and I don't know who sent them," he muttered to himself as he changed into proper clothes, "Well, we will see what happens." Harry slowly left his room and returned to the bathroom. Aunt Petunia was wake but still very faint, muttering incoherently, Dudley was standing next to the sink, petrified with fear. "What have you done to my wife?" demanded Uncle Vernon, towering over Harry like an enraged bulldog. "I don't know what you are talking about," Harry answered, knowing exactly how his uncle will do next. "You know exactly what I am talking about!!" Uncle Vernon thundered, his face the color of a raspberry. "I heard Petunia shriek and when I found her, the only words she could say was 'Harry'!! Tell me what you have done to her!! I swear that if it is has anything to do with the 'M' word, I will chuck you right out the door.!!!" Aunt Petunia suddenly started shrieking and crying, "Message! Message! Written in red!! All over our mirror!!!" After she finished, Harry's aunt fainted.  
  
Uncle Vernon stared at her for a moment then turned towards Harry. Before either one could say anything, an odd creature flew across the room. Its head looked like a house-elf while most of the body resembled a duck with reptilian legs. The creature dropped a dusty package at Harry's feet then swooped out the closed bathroom window without even disturbing the glass. Uncle Vernon gaped at the solid window, too dumbfounded to even blink. Harry slowly examined the small box. Inscribed on it were ancient letters, none of which he had seen before. The box suddenly glowed eerily, lighting up the room with a faint yet strong turquoise light. Before Harry could work a single thought through his startled mind, the box burst open. Within laid a strange ivory rod, numerous minuscule scenes carved into it. Suddenly, Harry's scar throbbed with pain; a fierce burning that seemed to almost consume his mind. The package slipped from his hands as Harry fell into a world of darkness. The rod lightly floated above the boy as green light formed the words: I am Grindelwald.  
  
Chapter 2:  
The Lies history tells  
Sirius stood in a small room, dimly lit by a harsh red light. "Now that the pieces are together, we will see how long you will last. Be warned, none have survived the torment that awaits you," the same chilling voice whispered quietly throughout the room. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" Sirius shouted in defiance, "Who are you?" "I am the nameless one, the mistress of alterative reality, and the controller of fears." "Speak clearly and answer me!" Sirius cried, "Who or what are you?" A tense silence flowed thickly throughout the room, "I am what I have said I am and I am the place you are now. I bear no true name though I am known to few as the book of shadows." Sirius looked around the room, pondering how to escape. He had to find Harry. "Those that do not obey my will, no matter how hard they fight, always succumb in the end. Fight as long as you wish but remember this, you will not suffer alone." The voice faded away as the room filled with shadow. From it sprang long chains that surrounded Sirius and bound him without remorse. A strange cloak floated out of the wall and firmly wrapped itself around Sirius's head. As his eyes were covered, Sirius beheld terrible visions. First Sirius watched as Voldemort murdered James and Lily, then he watched in horror as Harry and all the other people he knew were destroyed, one by one. These scenes flashed again and again, becoming more gruesome and more real each time. Screams could be heard through the cloak as Sirius struggled to remove the accursed cloth from his eyes. The room began to whirl, slowly at first then sweeping like a hurricane. The room altered and shifted until it resembled Sirius's child home, 12 Grimmauld Place. He watched as his mother sat quietly in her old chair, giving orders to the wretched house-elf. Sirius watched then as his ten-year-old self and his younger brother Regulus entered the room. "Mother, you won't believe what we did today," the young Sirius cried with excitement, "We managed to convince a muggle to hang himself!!" The older Sirius was in shock, "I never did anything like that!!" He tried to pry his eyes away from the room as he shouted, "I never did anything to muggles, some of my close friends were muggle-born!" Sirius continued to struggle as he added, "I never did anything with my brother, we hated each other." The inhabitants continued as if nothing had happened. "Really?" Mrs. Black asked, beaming proudly, "How did you do it?" The younger Sirius began to explain, "Well, first Regulus distracted him by asking him many questions such as 'Why is the sky blue?' and 'Where do kids come from?', then I hit him with an Imperius curse. I made him go to an abandoned barn and set up the rope and everything up in the rafters. After I made him tie the robe tightly around his neck, I released him then cast a Cruciatus Curse on him; made him shriek for an hour before I lifted the spell." Regulus jumped in, "Then I began mocking him and making him believe that he had deserved it all. That caused him to become really sad and pathetic. After that, I convinced him that the only way to make up for all the bad things he did was by jumping off the rafters. He did, not knowing that he had the robe around his neck." The young Sirius chuckled, "I will never forget the look on his ugly face nor the cracking sound that his neck made!" The two sadistic monsters began to dance around their mother's chair while she beamed brightly. "That never happened," Sirius screamed in angry, "I never would be that cruel!" "Are you certain?" a chilling yet familiar voice whispered in his mind, "It seems that this scene is completely real, I didn't make it up. It is all right here in your mind Sirius. Not to mention, many other things as well." Shrill laughter echoed throughout the room as it disappeared into darkness.  
  
Cold sweat dripped from Harry's forehead as he broke out of his visions. He found himself chained inside an ancient dungeon, older then the ones at Hogwarts. As Harry lifted his head, a cold, drawling voice reached his ears. "Polvo!! Ramera!! You useless Drache-elves!! Where are you?" Harry felt something scaly brush passed his ankle. He looked down and spotted the oddest creature he had ever seen. It looked like a female house-elf except it was covered in pale green scales and possessed a pair of wings and a tail. She trembled as she hid behind Harry, her eyes as wide as tennis balls. Suddenly a green light began to flood the room. Harry turned his head toward the light and beheld the same rod that arrived at the Dursley's. The green light gathered together and soon formed the shape of a man. The man's face was hideous to behold, heavily scarred and bloated in places. The face also sported huge warts and messy facial hair that reached to the ground. The man appeared to have been once respectfully fit but had long decayed almost to a fleshless skeleton. The shade's hideous eyes were a disgusting pea green flecked with grey; they glowed with a supernatural malice. The man floated in front of Harry, his bony feet five inches above the floor, scratching his chin. "This an interesting turn of events," the spirit muttered more to himself then to Harry, "First I finally find a way out of this tower, then my spies inform me of the presence of Tom Riddle's magic. I sent one out only to find this boy. Curious, very curious indeed." Harry strained to hold his head up straight, "Who are you? Are you a death-eater?" The shade laughed harshly, "No boy, I am no-one's servant especially not one of Tom's!!" Harry felt goose bumps forming on his limbs but refused reveal it, "Who are you then?" The shade laughed even harder, "Who do you think? I doubt that knowledge of me has completely vanished!" Harry frowned as he debated who this man might have been. Harry did not know much about history and he had not heard of many dark wizards. He pondered if this might be the ghost of Salazar Slytherin but the face didn't resemble the image that Harry had seen. Harry shook his head, "I have only heard of two dark wizards sir, Salazar Slytherin and Voldemort. I doubt that you are either." The man hissed angrily at Voldemort's name, "Do not repeat that again!! If you must refer to him at all, mention him as Tom or as Riddle but never as that!!" The shade frowned and muttered angrily, "So that parasite and Dumbledore managed to erase all memory of me. Well, it just means that they will have more to answer for when the time for vengeance comes!!" The man floated angrily three more inches off the ground then glared at Harry, "Are you certain that you have never heard of me? I did enough in life to make little Tommy look like a saint! Think!!!" Nervously, Harry pondered for a while. A thought suddenly came to him. "You mentioned Dumbledore, I assume that you knew him?" Harry asked cautiously, trying to wheedle more information out. The shade's eyes glowed more malevolently then before, "Know him? Of course I know him! I couldn't forget that weak, muggle- loving fool!!" The shade began to float around the room, muttering curses and other ill words against Hogwart's headmaster. Harry pondered this for a moment then he had another idea. He had a chocolate frog card of Dumbledore and it mentioned the name of the dark wizard that Dumbledore had defeated. If only he could remember. The man stopped muttering when he saw the quivering creature hiding behind Harry. "Ramera!! Why didn't you come when I called? You know very well what happens to those who disobey my orders!!" The shade glared down at her then a rod appeared in his hand. The creature cowered closer to the ground, "Master please!! I is sorry, I is not hear you calling. Please don't master!!" "Silence!! I know that you are lying!! I can almost smell the guilt in the air!!" "Wait!" Harry shouted, "I think I know who you are!!" The man paused for a moment then glared at him, "Well, spit it out then!!! I don't like interference!!" "You are Grindelwald, the dark wizard that Dumbledore killed years ago!!" Harry shouted, hot in the face. The shade's left eye twitched with the mention of Dumbledore, "I am Grindelwald, that part is true." Harry struggled uncomfortably, "What do you mean? I was told that Dumbledore defeated you. Wouldn't that mean that he.." "No, he didn't kill me. Think for a moment! Death isn't the only way to defeat an enemy!!" Grindelwald assumed a sitting position in the air, "That fool only weakened me enough so that he could trap me in my own tower!! He thought that spending time here would change me but he was completely wrong!! Each year only brought me more hate!! Enough of that though," he raised his rod and pointed it underneath Harry's chin, "Who are you? My rod brought you here but it is obvious that you are neither Tom nor a relation. Who are you and why does that parasite's power dwell in you?" Harry wondered how he should answer, there was not telling what Grindelwald would do if he knew everything. He couldn't lie either, Grindelwald would know it. Harry shifted, "I am Harry Potter." Grindelwald waited, not content with just Harry's name.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The master and the false servant  
  
"Well Harry? What else? Answer my question!" His eyes fell on  
Harry's scar, "Where did you get that? I suggest that you answer me, I  
have very unpleasant ways of getting the information that I want."  
Harry faced him, "Would they include the Cruciatus Curse? Your friend  
Voldemort already has let me have a taste of it. It will not work,"  
he said with a bit more bravery than he felt. Grindlewald's eyes  
bulged with rage, "Friend!?! Friend!?! Tom never was my friend nor  
was he my equal!! And never use that name again!!" He swooped  
around, muttering non-stop. "How did you meet Tom?" Harry asked, his  
curiosity uncontrollable. Grindlewald turned slowly, clearly  
pondering whether he should humor Harry with an answer. Cooling down  
a little, Grindlewald crossed his arms and fingered his chin, "You  
provide little information yet you continue to press me. How about we  
do this," Grindlewald swooped down and placed his rod under Harry's  
chin, "You answer one of my questions then I will permit you ask me  
one. Despite while I answer it or not, you continue to answer my  
questions. If you don't, you will learn that there are many dark  
spells that make the Cruciatus Curse look like a tickle charm!! Here  
is my first question: How did you get that scar?" Grindlewald waited.  
"Tom Riddle gave it to me when I was a baby," Harry answered  
quietly, "How did you know Tom Riddle?" Grindlewald frowned a little,  
"He was once my servant and pupil while he was in school up until he  
became a young man. How did little Tommy give you that scar?" Harry  
eyed the rod under his chin, he wasn't certain if he wanted to revel  
this information but he still had more questions to be answered.  
Harry pondered his answer, "He tried to kill me after he murdered my  
parents but his curse backfired. How did you contact him while he was  
in school without the headmaster or Dumbledore finding out?"  
Grindlewald smirked, "You really don't need the answer to that  
question. I have said enough about that topic. Why did little Tommy  
try to kill you?" Harry frowned, he knew the complete answer but he  
refused to believe that Grindlewald's intentions were any different  
then Voldemort's. "I do not know." The smirk on Grindlewald's face  
vanished in an instant. "Liar!!" Grindlewald began to pace again,  
throwing furious glances at Harry. Suddenly Harry's scar burned  
savagely and the room began to spin. Grindlewald stared as he passed  
out, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
Sirius Black was seated in a small classroom. Looking around, he recognized it as the classroom where he used to have Potions. A twelve- year-old Sirius was setting up his cauldron while the rest of the class filed in. A young Severus Snape entered the room and sat next to the young Sirius. "What is Snivellus think he is playing at? I will definitely will be hexing him soon!" The elder Sirius muttered under his breath. To his shock, the two young boys started whispering to each other as they began to work on today's potion. "So what do you want to do today about that Potter?" the young Sirius asked while measuring powdered porcupine quills. Snape frowned while stirring his cauldron, "I am not certain. We will have to decide before break." The elder Sirius shook his head harshly. "I know what you are trying to do!" he shouted, looking around the walls. "You are trying to make me forget who I really am with all these false images!!! I remember what you said. Wasn't 'mistress of alterative reality' one of the things you called yourself? Well, it will not work!! I know the truth and I will find a way to defeat you!!" The scene faded into a red haze, "I can not be defeated by anyone Black. Nor will you find a way to escape." The next moment, Sirius found himself chained to a metal table. "Now you will learn what happens to those who defy the will of the Book of Shadows." A shadow emerged from the wall and stood before him. It was Sirius Black's younger brother, Regulus. 


	2. Unexpected Reunion

Chapter 4  
  
An unexpected reunion  
  
The brothers glared at each other for an uncountable time. Sirius's face was torn between hate and confusion; Regulus's from amusement and cold resentment. "It seems ironic that we have been unable to see each other until yet another time in which I can prove myself better then you," drawled Regulus, a cruel smirk spread over his face. Sirius strained against his bonds, "You were never my better. All you ever were was a mindless slave. Even as a child, the only thing you ever did was so that you might earn our mother's praise." Regulus grimaced, "You never amounted to anything. All you ever wanted to do was leave. To live as fool along that blasted Potter and his ugly Mudblood wife!!" Sirius spat on Regulus's face. "Never speak of Lily that way," Sirius glared, "She alone had more heart and courage then a hundred people like you!" Regulus removed the wetness from his cheek then raised his wand until it was pointed over Sirius's heart. "But she is dead isn't she?" he asked with a sneer, "that is what happens to those who don't have the common sense to protect their own skins." Regulus grinned sadistically as his elder brother struggled, "It will be very refreshing to finally repay you for all the hurtful words and wasted years that could have been spent as real brothers. Crucio!!" Sirius screamed as the spell struck him. Regulus laughed wickedly as he watched Sirius writhe and twitch everywhere from the indescribable pain. "Enough Regulus," the cold voice whispered, "There will be other times. For now, send him to the pit. If he survives, you have my permission to torment him to your heart's content." Regulus removed the curse then made a gaping rend in the floor. "Sadly, it is time for a little trip dearest brother. I hope you enjoy yourself and hurry back, we have so many years to make up for." Regulus waved his wand and the chains and table vanished beneath Sirius. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Sirius desperately clung to the edge of the crack. The edge crumbled away and Sirius fell, followed only by the cruel laughter of his brother.  
  
Harry felt a hand grasp his as he began to stir. "Do not awaken yet," a soft and oddly familiar voice whispered, "Enemies are around. You must come with me, I will help you get away." Harry instinctly clutched the hand felt himself floating upwards. He opened his eyes and found himself lying on a strangely familiar grass-covered hill. "Welcome to the Book of Dragons, Harry."  
  
Harry turned around and saw a young woman beside him. Her face looked familiar but he could not remember where he had seen it. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Harry asked. The girl smiled then flopped down beside him, "My name is Gaya, Gaya Natasha Trotter. I have known you since you were small Harry and I was never far away. I just had trouble talking you before now." Giggling, she brushed a strand of hair out of Harry's eyes. He blinked, "You seem familiar to someone in a dream I had not that long ago. Where do you live?" "I live here. This place is part of the mind link between you and Voldemort. The part that exists in your mind." Harry started at Gaya for a moment, "Does this mean that there is a place like this in Voldemort's mind?" Gaya twirled a strand of hair around one of her fingers, "There used to be but it was destroyed earlier this summer." Harry scratched his head, somehow is sounded all too familiar. "What is this place called again?" Gaya laid on her back, examining the sky. "The Book of Dragons." Harry pondered this then it clicked, "The Shadowy book of Dragons! That was the place in one of my dreams earlier this summer!" Gaya continued to study the sky; a slight frown lined her mouth. "Do you remember anything from that time Harry?"  
  
Harry frowned, "I remember the dream I had there and what was said there." He looks at Gaya, "Why did it all seem like a dream after it was over?" Gaya sighed, "We figured that it would be better for you if we didn't make you stay any longer in it was necessary in the mind link." "Was it all a dream or was the scene with Dumbledore actually real?" Gaya turned her head towards him, "It was real. What made it possible was that time can be altered so that people can be two places at once. Do you remember a time when something like this happened before?" Harry pondered this and thought about the time-turner that Hermione had been given their third year so she could attend all her classes. They also had used it to save Sirius from the dementors, Harry's throat tightened. "Do you remember what I told you before Harry?" Gaya placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You said, 'It is not possible for one to forever hold all that is dear and never have to let it go. There is pain, but the separation is never permanent.'" Harry frowned, pondering suddenly his past dreams. Gaya watched him for a moment then handed him a small chain. On it was a tiny book; the cover was red velvet. "Keep this around your neck at all times Harry. You will need it where you will be going next." Harry looked upon it then at Gaya, "What do I need to do to save him?" Gaya observed him place the chain about his neck, "The only way is to enter the Book of Shadows. The book that was found by your aunt is one of the few ways to enter it. While you are within the book, you must not heed anything spoken to you and you also must never forget who you really are. If you ever forget that, you will be trapped forever."  
  
Harry nodded, "How do I return to Privet Drive?" "We have to wait for the signal then we can leave the same way we can," Gaya examined the sky. A flash of turquoise appeared then vanished in the sky. "That is the signal. Lets go."  
  
Harry grasped Gaya's hand and felt the familiar feeling of floating. Harry opened his eyes and found himself alone in his bedroom at privet drive. He searched until he found that odd little book that he had found before. Taking a deep breath, he opened it. Nothing happened for a moment but then the book emitted a malevolent red light and he was sucked in to it. 


	3. Strange magic

Harry suddenly became aware of two things at once. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw Grindlewald floating close to his face, the most curious look on his face. At the same time he saw himself inside the same place that his godfather was in his dreams. What is going on? Harry wondered as the pain in his scar faded. "I see that there is more to that scar then just a poorly-healed scratch." Harry's attention sharply focused as Grindlewald examined him. As Grindlewald's fingers passed through Harry's forehead, a stab of pain shot through him. "Interesting," Grindlewald muttered to himself. As Grindlewald passed one of his hands through Harry, Harry saw another image. He say Voldemort seated in an ancient armchair by a fire; his mind deep in thought. Voldemort shrieked with pain and clutched his forehead then the scene ended. "So that is the purpose that scar serves. It is a mind-link between yourself and Tom." Grindlewald beamed as he withdrew his hand. "This is perfect! A chance I couldn't even dream of!!" Before Harry could blink, Grindlewald passed through Harry's scar and disappeared. His scar seared with pain as Harry lost consciousness.  
  
Meanwhile, the other Harry examined the empty room. "Sirius! Are you here?" He cautiously crept forward. "Welcome Harry Potter," whispered the all too familiar voice. Harry spun around, trying to locate the voice. "Where is Sirius? What have you done to him!?!" "I am certain that you can guess Potter. It really doesn't matter now. I am in a generous mood at the moment so I will give you three choices. You can take your godfather's place and forget everything about yourself, you can willingly join him, or you can try to escape. Be warned though, if you manage to leave, Black will suffer for it." The cold voice echoed softly as Harry stood in thought.  
  
"I will not abandon Sirius, nor will I join you. Release him!! You have no right to imprison him like this!!" Harry looked around as the room began to slowly shift into a scarlet-red blur. "You are foolish just like him. I am beyond the judgment or command of any being and I will do as I desire. You can here to find Black, join him then!!" The floor vanished beneath Harry's feet. As he fell, Gaya's words echoed in his mind, "you also must never forget who you really are. If you ever forget that, you will be trapped forever." As Harry heard this voice, his attention returned to the self in Grindlewald's tower.  
  
Harry awoke to find himself sprawled along the damp dungeon floor. Ramera and two more drache-elves stood over him, conversing in a foreign tongue. One of the others was gently wiping Harry's forehead with a rag. Ramera squeaked when she noticed Harry and ran from the room. The other drache- elves scowled as she left. "Font vous réfléchir nous devez suivre son?" the one washing Harry's face put away the rag. "Non, elle vouloir élire sous peu suffisamment , avec optimisme précédemment Il recettes. "The other grimaced when he said this. Harry stared in confusion. What was going on? Harry frowned as he tried to figure out what they said. The two creatures popped out of the room before Harry could say a word. Harry looked down and noticed that his bonds had been undone. Climbing to his feet, he left the dungeon and began to search the tower, his attention shifting back to the Book of Shadows. 


	4. What is scarier, nightmares or reality?

Harry found himself within a small ring of fire, the flame flickering midnight black and emerald green. As he watched, eyes began to swim through the flames. "Is this the one that was chosen to rule over demons and heir to the infamous Larry Pulga-mordido?" Harry blinked at this, "No. I am Harry Potter, James Potter's son and ruler of no one. I do not know even of this Larry Pulga-mordido of whom you speak of." The eyes within the flames narrowed. "Larry Pulga-mordido is the king of all Demons, created through the experimentation of Grindlewald, and has been waiting many centuries for his children to return to him." Harry scanned around the ring. "He will have to wait longer then because I am not no kin of this man." Laughter filled the pit, sounding of many voices. "Our king has been waiting and he will not be denied. He has sent his personal steed to retrieve you." Suddenly a horse-like creature with a mane and tail composed purely of hellfire leapt from the fire. It also had wings that resembled giant bat wings with coarse, crow-like feathers. The creature turned its head and fixed Harry in its gaze; its eyes were pupil-less orbs of liquid fire and they glowed with an eerie yellow light. "Samuel Pulga- mordido, your father awaits you. I am Muertofuego and you will do as I instruct you." Harry struggles to break eye contact. "My name is Harry Potter and I only seek to find my godfather Sirius Black. Have you seen him?" The ring of fire flickered as another being appeared. He was a mirror image of Harry except for the mark on his forehead; it resembled a question mark and an exclamation mark combined. "Brother! It has been years since I have seen you!" He hugged Harry tightly. Harry pulled out his arms in confusion, "Who are you? I don't ever remember seeing you before." The small book around Harry's neck as the boy shook his head is sorrow. "You don't remember me Samuel? It's me, your brother Henry Pulga- mordido." Gaya's voice whispered from Harry's book. "This is Harry Potter. He is the son of James and Lily Potter and he has come to find a man known as Sirius Black. Barry Trotter, you came here to find your half- brother, do you remember who he was?" Barry blinked at the voice then shook his head as if awakening from a dream. "Yes, I do remember Gaya. I came here to find Porri Gatter." As Barry spoke, Muertofuego interrupted them. "What is with this nonsense? Come with me both of you, your father awaits." Harry pointed his wand at Muertofuego. "We are not going anywhere. Where is Sirius Black?" The pit and everything except Barry faded from view. "I tire of your demand Potter," the cold voice drifted across the darkness, "Your desires are nothing to me and I refuse to release either you or anyone else here. I am providing you with a family, accept it and forget everything else!!" The darkness thickened around them. 


End file.
